pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Galactic
Team Galactic''' (Japanese: ギンガ団 Galaxy Gang or Ginga-dan) is a criminal organization, setup in the Sinnoh region. They are led by a man named Cyrus, referred to as "Master Cyrus" or simply "The Boss" by his underlings.' Cyrus' goal for Team Galactic is to rebuild the Galaxy in his image, using some of Sinnoh's Legendary Pokémon, which are said to have created the entire world. This is not apparent to the main body of the organization however, as many of the Grunts believe Team Galactic's sole purpose is in capturing Pokémon. Saturn - a commander of the organization - admits that he has got no idea what his boss is planning. Motives Cyrus declares in Generation IV that the world is incomplete with emotions. By harnessing the powers of Dialga and/or Palkia, he can start over by erasing the world and creating an entirely new one. But the player usually stops him by capturing or defeating the mascot Pokémon. In Pokémon Platinum, Cyrus' plan is foiled by Giratina and is pulled into the distortion world. After it is defeated, Cyrus is never seen again. In the games In the games, the player sees them throughout the whole game.You first see them in Jubilife City when they're harassing Professor Rowan and Dawn or Lucas who want Rowan's research. You and his assistant (Dawn/Lucas) have to battle together them to let them go. Then you see the Boss Commander Mars and Charon in the Valley Windworks research center east of Floaroma Town. Then they flee and you get the point. After you meet with Rowan and his assistant at the Canalave Library, they drop the Galactic Bomb in Lake Valor. At this point, you battle Saturn in the lake's cavern. As Saturn goes for Azelf, Mars goes for Mesprit, and Jupiter goes for Uxie. After you beat the Snowpoint Gym, they gather the red chain. They win and you battle them in Spear Pillar and in the distortion world (distortion world in Platinum only). In the end of the game after you beat the Champion, you see them again (only in Platinum) at Stark Mountain. Cyrus has gone missing so Charon is the Boss. The player battles Mars and Jupiter and they quit. Charon tries to take the Magma Stone to awaken Heatran so they can triumph again, but Looker disguises himself as a boulder and quickly steals the Magma Stone from Charon. Then the police come and they put Charon in Jail. In the anime Team Galactic has made several appearances in the anime. They first appeared in A Secret Sphere of Influence!, though it was only a brief cameo of Saturn at the end. They assigned the Team Rocket trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth to steal the Adamant Orb for them. In their next appearance in ''Journey to the Unown!, Saturn brings the two grunts into the Solaceon Ruins. The Team Rocket trio observe them, following them inside. Using three plates, Saturn obtains a cube inside of the ruins, enraging the Unown and causing general chaos inside of the ruins. Before leaving, Saturn thanks the Team Rocket trio for their assistance in the earlier episode and his group escapes with his Bronzor. Team Galactic appeared again in Enter Galactic!, where Saturn appears yet again. After exposing the cube obtained in Journey to the Unown! to the Veilstone City meteorites, it transforms into the Spear Key. This episode is also the time when Ash and his friends finally encounter them. Their mission this time is apparently to steal some of Veilstone City's meteors. Saturn also battles Brock with their Toxicroak and Croagunk, respectively. However, the battle ends up in a draw and the mission is a complete failure, leaving Team Galactic to retreat. Their most recent appearances have been in Losing its Lustrous! There at Celestic Town, they meet Cyrus who they work with to protect the Lustrous Orb from Team Galactic. Then Jessie, James and Meowth planned to steal the Lustrous Orb, but ended up protecting it, and successfully stealing it. Then Team Galactic steals the orb back from Team Rocket and escapes back to their headquarters, where Cyrus is seen as the boss of Team Galactic. Team Galactic then appeared in Double Team Turnover, when Cyrus reveals himself as Galactic boss. In the episode The Battle Finale of Legend, Team Galactic awaken Dialga and Palkia. Just as the new universe (world) is being created, Ash and Co. save the day. Suddenly, Cyrus runs and jumps into the now disappearing Universe, and disappears as well. Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter are all arrested, although Charon's fate remains unknown. Members of Team Galactic *Cyrus - (Leader) *Saturn - (1st Commander) *Mars - (2nd Commander) *Jupiter - (3rd Commander) *Charon (Platinum and anime only; Commander and Research Leader) *Sird (Manga only; Commander) Trivia *The names of the commanders are based on celestial bodies- Mars', Jupiter's and Saturn's names are based on planets, while Charon's name is based on the largest moon of Pluto, Charon). *Team Galactic so far is the only team to have a separate theme for its admins, rather than playing the grunt theme. Category:Teams Category:Villains Category:Team Galactic Category:Antagonists